


Ру Хи

by AngelJul



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Everyday Life, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: Однажды, после ухода Альтаира, Малик находит во внутреннем дворике бюро нечто необычное и к чему это приводит.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно артом:  
>   
> Артеру, создавшему эту прелесть лучи любви))

В бюро стояла тишина, прерываемая лишь скрипом пера о пергамент. Малик увлеченно записывал сведения, которые недавно добыл новичок на своем первом задании. Но неожиданно тишину нарушил совершенно другой, очень тихий звук. Обычный человек, увлеченный делом, и вовсе не заметил бы этого, но не Малик. Его тренированный слух сразу уловил изменения в привычной для него обстановке.  
Малик прислушался, после чего обреченно вздохнул: на крыше снова послышался едва различимый скрип решетки, что означало – на задание прибыл очередной ассасин и Малику сегодня можно не мечтать закончить начатое дело. Но с другой стороны он хотя бы немного развлечется разговорами.  
Во дворике мелькнула знакомая тень, после чего Альтаир остановился в дверях:  
– Мира и покоя, Малик, – тихо произнес он, не проходя дальше.  
– Твое присутствие лишает меня и того, и другого, – с презрением выплюнул Малик.  
Альтаир на удивление промолчал и не ответил на его колкость, продолжая стоять в дверях.  
После той роковой ночи, изменившей если не все, то очень многое, минуло слишком много времени. Малик даже не хотел вспоминать, что потерял под Храмом Соломона. Он вообще думал, что не выживет, ни во время боя, ни во время лечения. Но лекари смогли совершить чудо, забрав у него искалеченную руку, но оставив жизнь. Жизнь, которую Малик обречен был провести в стенах бюро вместо того, чтобы чувствовать свободу и ощущать ветер, обнимающий все тело при каждом прыжке с вершин здания.  
Пока Малик восстанавливался и привыкал обходиться одной рукой, к нему приходил Альтаир. Так часто, как бывал в Масиафе между заданиями. Обычно по ночам, когда думал, что Малик спал. Но Малик не спал и видел, как тот подолгу стоял в тени и наблюдал за ним, или не находя, или попросту не решаясь произнести хоть слово. И Малик поддерживал его игру, хотя первый раз, когда он заметил знакомый силуэт возле окна, с трудом сдержал себя, чтобы не кинуть в Альтаира подушкой. Оружия в лазарете у Малика не было, но причинить хоть какую-то боль, даже мимолетную очень хотелось. Но он подавил это чувство и не показал вида, что заметил Альтаира, тем самым позволив тому приходить снова и снова. И ощущая его молчаливое присутствие, злость и ненависть почему-то начали притупляться. Но потом Альтаир приходить перестал.  
Через месяц после того, как ночные посещения прекратились, у Малика зарубцевалась культя, он более-менее научился управляться одной рукой и был назначен на должность начальника бюро в Иерусалиме. Альтаира за все это время он больше не видел. Поэтому, незаметно для самого Малика на смену злости пришла обида.  
Альтаир снова бросил его, когда Малику нужна была его помощь. Даже сильнее, чем в первый раз. И он пообещал себе, что ели Альтаиру посчастливиться получить задание в Иерусалиме, то первое, что сделает Малик, когда тот войдет к нему в бюро – кинет в него кинжал. Но Альтаир снова не появлялся.  
Малик, хотя очень сильно скучал по заданиям, увлекся новой работой. Ненависть прошла, злость и обида начали притупляться. А когда на крыше слышался очередной тихий скрип, оповещавший об очередном прибывшем ассасине, рука уже не тянулась к кинжалу, лежавшему на полке под стойкой.  
Со временем Малик ясно осознавал, что не мог ненавидеть Альтаира, как бы сильно этого не желал, но это не значило, что все станет по-старому. Их дружба канула в лету, как и рука Малика и те ночные визиты ничего не изменили. И только поэтому он не мог вести себя с Альтаиром иначе.  
– Что тебе нужно? – не выдержал Малик, когда молчание затянулось, а под взглядом, которым изучал его Альтаир стал неуютно.  
– Я был недалеко, на сложном задании, которое отняло много сил, и решил провести в бюро ночь, отдохнуть, заодно узнать, как ты устроился на новом месте, но как вижу, ты не в настроении для разговоров, – едва заметно усмехнулся Альтаир, – так что, пожалуй, я откажусь от этой идеи. Мира и покоя, Малик, – и снова исчез, словно вообще не появлялся.  
Устало прислонившись к шкафу позади себя, Малик закрыл глаза. Он не понимал, что происходит. Мало того, Малик начал чувствовать вину за то, что Альтаир ушел, уставший и вероятнее всего – голодный. На задании ассасины могли не есть по несколько дней, пока не добьются поставленной цели. И Альтаир был одним из таких идиотов. Точнее – самым главным идиотом среди таких. Будь он чуть менее упрям и чуть больше рассудителен, то возможно, не был бы одним из лучших и к двадцати шести годам не дослужился бы до звания мастера.  
Малик потер лицо ладонью и открыл глаза, стараясь избавиться от ненужных мыслей о бывшем друге, но чувство вины не проходило и противным жужжанием маячило на краю сознания. Вот и встретились впервые за последние несколько месяцев. И что? Вместо того чтобы поговорить повели себя как два придурка.  
Посмотрев на вход, который располагался на крыше, Малик вдохнул и подумал, что возможно, стоило подняться следом за Альтаиром, попытаться вернуть этого упрямого осла, как услышал подозрительно знакомый с детства звук. Сначала Малик решил, что ему показалось, но мяуканье не пропадало и, кажется, доносились из внутреннего дворика бюро.  
Малик быстро выскочил из-за стойки и кинулся туда, чтобы спустя мгновение, среди горы подушек обнаружить маленький белый комочек, который жалобно мяукал. Сам котенок никак не мог сюда попасть. Еще ни разу ни какая живность не пробиралась в бюро, потому что вход располагался в решетке на крыше. Да и Малик бы услышал, как котенок пробирался бы внутрь.  
Подняв на руки дрожащий комочек, Малик посмотрел наверх, через решетку крыши и успел увидеть, как над ней мелькнул конец красного пояса, развивающегося на легком ветру.  
– Осел, – прошептал Малик, прижимая к себе котенка, который потерся носом об его грудь, устроился удобнее в ладони и громко замурлыкал.  
***  
Если в первый месяц своего пребывания в бюро Малик ждал Альтаира с рукой на кинжале, то теперь все изменилось. Теперь Малик очень хотел, чтобы Альтаир появился как можно скорее, но по закону подлости, тот снова не спешил этого делать. Или ему так сильно везло, что задания приводили в другие города, или же Альтаир целенаправленно избегал посещения бюро. Хотя, с той ночи Альтаир сильно изменился и теперь не стал бы пренебрегать такой важной частью задания, как разговор с начальником бюро перед выполнением задания. Малик был точно уверен, что причина была другой – маленькой, белой и с глазами цвета весеннего неба, которую тот все-таки решил оставить.  
Первые несколько дней Малик лишь кормил котенка, принося каждый день свежее молоко, которое покупал у одного старика неподалеку от бюро, в остальном полностью его игнорируя. Но котенок был таким же своенравным, как и тот, кто его оставил – теперь Малик каждое утро неизменно просыпался с теплым комочком на груди или же занимался картами под неустанным наблюдением голубых глаз. А когда Малик начинал что-то быстро писать, котенок пытался прижать лапкой или укусить мелькающее перед его маленьким носом перо. А вечером этого же дня и вовсе забрался на ту полку, где Малик их хранил и перевернул корзинку, растащив перья по комнате.  
Утром Малика встретила живописная картина полнейшего беспорядка, а котенок спокойно спал на одной из подушек на его кровати. Чертыхаясь сквозь зубы, Малик быстро прибрался и всерьез задумался, что следующим объектом покушения могут стать почтовые голуби, за которыми с любопытством через деревянную решетку часто наблюдал котенок. Хотя, до сих пор не предпринимал попыток поохотиться.  
Малик пытался злиться, но каждый раз замечая, как котенок маленьким ураганом носится за солнечным зайчиком или ластиться к нему, понимал, что не может. Слишком сильно он любил кошек и слишком долго он был занят Орденом, чтобы позволить себе не только дом, но и котенка. И по иронии про эту его любовь знал только Альтаир, который этим знанием нагло и воспользовался. Но Малик не мог винить его. Хотел, но не мог, потому что с каждым днем привыкал к котенку все сильнее и уже не представлял без этого наглого существа и минуты. С ним одиночество чувствовалось не так остро.  
Чертов Альтаир. Похоже, от него теперь невозможно было ничего скрыть, он стал слишком проницательным. Видимо, разжалование до звания ученика все-таки пошли ему на пользу. Малик подозревал, что хоть Альтаир и не появлялся несколько месяцев в бюро, прекрасно знал, что он сходил с ума от одиночества после нового назначения. Иначе бы не притащил котенка. Чертов Альтаир!  
В такие моменты Малик очень сильно хотел запустить что-нибудь в стену, но останавливал все тот же котенок, который взял привычку устраиваться в пустом рукаве Малика и спать, пока тот работал с картами. Первый раз это случилось, когда Малик оставил свою накидку на полу, в своей комнате, потому что был отвратительно жаркий день. В следующий раз котенок успел забраться в пустой рукав, пока Малик разложил его на столе и примерялся, как бы удобнее подколоть к плечу. С тех пор, стоило Малику сесть за стойку, чтобы поработать с картами, место левой руки занимал котенок. Как и сейчас. Малик улыбнулся, заметив, как котенок смотрит на него, и пощекотал ему пером нос. Тот забавно чихнул, чем вызвал у Малика улыбку. Он потянулся, чтобы погладить котенка, но остановил знакомый голос, в котором чувствовалась улыбка:  
– Да ты размяк, брат.  
Малик не вздрогнул только благодаря своей выдержке и поднял глаза на стоявшего в дверях – как и в тот день, когда тот принес котенка – Альтаира.  
– Мира и покоя, Малик, – с улыбкой поприветствовал он.  
– Хотел бы сказать, что с тобой пришло и то и другое… – Малик перевел взгляд на рукав, из которого теперь выглядывал только белый хвост, недовольно покачивающийся из стороны в сторону, – но это будет ложь.  
Ложь, но от части. Ведь котенка принес Альтаир, а значит… Нет, Малик пока не был готов признаться в этом не то что Альтаиру, даже себе.  
– Так скажи правду, – Альтаир подошел ближе и склонился к Малику, заставляя удивленно на него уставиться. Но Альтаир лишь хмыкнул и потянулся к пустому рукаву, где прятался котенок, – что с _ним_ пришло и то и другое.  
Он погладил котенка поверх рукава и выпрямился. Любопытство последнего оказалось сильнее, и он выбрался из своего временного укрытия. Альтаир взял его на руки и теперь уже нормально погладил. В ответ на ласку раздалось громкое мурлыканье, котенок встал на задние лапы, оперся об грудь Альтаира передними и лизнул того в нос. Альтаир громко рассмеялся, а Малик с удивлением понял, что уже давно не слышал его смеха. И хотел бы слышать и видеть такого Альтаира чаще.  
– Предательница, – Малик попытался за укоризненным тоном скрыть свои неожиданно странные чувства и забрать котенка обратно, но Альтаир ловко увернулся, отходя назад.  
– Как его зовут? – спросил Альтаир, продолжая гладить ластящегося за ладонью котенка.  
– Ру Хи, – нехотя ответил Малик, – и это она. Хотя, ты ли этого не знаешь.  
По тому, как Ру Хи ластилась к Альтаиру, сразу можно было понять, что она – девочка. На Альтаира все особы женского пола реагировали так, даже животные. Малик не завидовал, нет, но ему всегда было неприятно видеть, как его друг заигрывал с кучей девушек. Задумавшись об этом сейчас, Малик с ужасом понял, что все это время он попросту ревновал. Ревновал не девушек – _Альтаира_ …  
– Ты назвал кошку «Душа моя»? Серьезно, Малик? – удивленно уставился на него Альтаир, а Малик почему-то разозлился.  
– Хотел назвать иначе, нужно было оставить котенка себе, – буркнул он, снова склоняясь над картой, – и вообще, зачем ты пришел? Задания у тебя здесь нет, по-крайней мере, меня не предупреждали.  
– Ты снова хочешь меня прогнать? – прямо спросил Альтаир, проигнорировав вопрос.  
Малик посмотрел на заснувшего в его руках котенка и скривился.  
– Можешь остаться, пока Ру Хи не проснется, – помолчав, все-таки разрешил Малик.  
На самом же деле он не хотел, чтобы Альтаир уходил. Малика все еще мучило чувство вины за прошлую встречу, да и хотелось уже нормально поговорить, только вот он не знал, как начать этот самый разговор.  
Альтаир кивнул и стал одной рукой снимать снаряжение. Малика поразило то, что Альтаир действовал осторожно, чтобы не потревожить котенка. Это было… неожиданно. Альтаир видимо изменился даже сильнее, чем Малик предполагал.  
Когда все снаряжение оказалось сложенным на маленьком столике, а Альтаир остался только в белых одеждах, Малик заговорил:  
– Ты так и не сказал, зачем вернулся в Иерусалим.  
– Это уже не важно, – бросил Альтаир, выходя во дворик. Малик, как ведомый на веревке, вышел следом за ним и увидел, как Альтаир осторожно, чтобы не потревожить котенка, устраивается на подушках.  
– Твое поведение последнее время слишком странное, – Малик прислонился к стене плечом, продолжая наблюдать за Альтаиром.  
– Как и твое, Малик, – парировал Альтаир, улегшись на ковре.  
Повисло неловкое молчание, нарушаемое лишь громким мурлыканьем Ру Хи. Малик наблюдал за тем, как Альтаир снимал сапоги и думал о том, где тот успел побывать за это время и что сделать, чтобы вернуть себе звание мастера. Но тут его мысли прервал едва слышный стон. Малик удивленно перевел взгляд на Альтаира как раз тогда, когда тот снял второй сапог и снова услышал едва различимый стон.  
Малик нервно сглотнул. Они многое пережили вместе с Альтаиром, но слышать такое от друга... Это смущало. Только следом почему-то пришла другая мысль: а какой Альтаир с женщиной? Какие звуки он издает, когда принимает ее ласки, как… Малика вдруг бросило в жар, и он как-то остро ощутил повисшую вокруг тишину. Поспешно распахнув глаза, Малик заметил, что Альтаир неотрывно за ним наблюдает.  
– Что? – проворчал Малик, надеясь, что Альтаир не заметил его смущения.  
– Я сказал, что нам нужно поговорить, – повторил Альтаир.  
– Значит, ты пришел не просто так, – кивнул сам себе Малик, – о чем же?  
– О той ночи под Храмом Соломона, – голос Альтаира изменился, в нем чувствовались такое сильное раскаяние и боль, что Малик даже не смог отпустить колкость в ответ.  
– Разговоры не вернут мне руку и брата, – с трудом выдавил он.  
– Но они могут вернуть хотя бы часть той дружбы, что была между нами столько лет, – не уступил Альтаир.  
– Ты в этом так уверен? – Малик прищурился, но лишь потому, что не хотел признавать, что уже давно простил Альтаира. Он только недавно себе-то в этом признался.  
– Если бы ты до сих пор меня ненавидел, то не оставил бы котенка, – спокойно произнес Альтаир, – а клинок, который лежит под стойкой давно бы торчал у меня из горла, я знаю, насколько ты меткий.  
– Был, – поправил его Малик, чувствуя глухое раздражение и не понимая его причины.  
– И остаешься, – хмыкнул Альтаир, – я видел, как ты тренировался за стенами города, в вечерних сумерках.  
– Ты следил за мной? – Малик почему-то даже не был удивлен этому факту. Это его как раз не раздражало, а наоборот – почему-то успокаивало.  
– Нет, это вышло случайно. Я возвращался с задания, решив срезать через город, и наткнулся на тебя. И не смог уйти. Ты по-прежнему в прекрасной форме. И мне не хватает наших тренировок, – помолчав, добавил Альтаир.  
Эти слова не должны были вызывать такого отклика у Малика, но вызвали. Ему стало приятно и больно одновременно.  
– Малик…– позвал его Альтаир неожиданно тихо, – я…  
Малик уже понял, что за этим должно последовать и отрицательно мотнул головой, перебивая:  
– Не нужно, – он с трудом вдохнул и хрипло ответил, – не нужно, Альтаир.  
Малик оставил его во дворике, поспешно исчезнув в комнате позади основного зала. Оказавшись в тишине своих скромных покоев, Малик прислонился лбом к стене и глубоко вдохнул. Горло сдавило так, словно его душили, вдохи давались с трудом. Малик не понимал, что с ним происходило. Он ведь хотел услышать эти слова, все то время, что был в лазарете и все время, пока находился здесь, в бюро, в одиночестве. Но когда Альтаир действительно собирался попросить прощения, Малик понял, что не готов их выслушать. Просто потому, что не мог их принять. Альтаир давно был прощен и ему не за что было извиняться…  
Об ногу что-то потерлось, вырывая из печальных мыслей, после чего начало забираться по ноге, цепляясь острыми коготками за штанину. Малик с трудом улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы отцепить от одежды Ру Хи и взять ее на руки.  
– Он же ушел, да? – Тихо спросил Малик, после чего прижал к себе Ру Хи и слабо усмехнулся. – Он оказался прав, я размяк на этой должности… Только не рассказывай Альтаиру, что я признал его правоту.  
***  
Малик старался не думать о том несостоявшемся разговоре, но выходило плохо. Он то и дело ловил себя на мысли – не сбеги он тогда, чтобы сказал ему Альтаир? Но Альтаир предпочел уйти, хотя раньше бы так не поступил, пока не добился своего. Да и просить прощения прежний Альтаир точно не стал бы. О том, что в итоге они так и не поговорили, Малик корил себя и только Ру Хи, подросшая и теперь с удвоенной силой проявляющая интерес к голубям, отвлекала его внимание. Малик посмеивался, когда успевал во время перехватить ее и не дать поймать прилетевшую птицу.  
С того дня, как ушел Альтаир минул месяц. И за все это время он ни разу не появился в бюро. То ли расценил тот побег ответом на свой не заданный вопрос, то ли давал время все обдумать, Малик точно не знал, но незаметно для себя собирал все сведения об успешно выполненных заданиях Альтаира в округе города. Зачем это ему было нужно – сложно сказать, но Малик дотошно следил за тем, чтобы ему сразу доставляли все сведения, даже из других городов, благо он хорошо знал других начальников бюро, и с доверием проблем не было.  
Время снова потянулось медленно, словно патока. Других ассасинов на задания в Иерусалим присылали крайне редко, поэтому Малик продолжал работать над картами, но чаще проводил время с Ру Хи на крыше или во внутреннем дворике, на подушках или у фонтана. В самом зале или в своей комнате одиночество чувствовалось невыносимо остро, даже не смотря на присутствие котенка.  
На фоне скуки и одиночества Малика начало душить странное чувство, которое не поддавалось определению. И чем дольше не появлялся Альтаир, тем сильнее оно становилось. Малик пытался не думать об этом, но его начали мучить сны, в которых он снова был в лазарете, только ранен на этот раз оказывался Альтаир. Причем, ранен смертельно, и Малик мог только беспомощно наблюдать за тем, как тот умирал не в силах чем-то помочь. Каждый раз, после таких кошмаров, Малик просыпался от собственного крика, пугая спящую на груди Ру Хи и очень надеялся, что этот сон был не вещим.  
В один из вечеров, когда прилетел очередной почтовый голубь из Масиафа, Малик наконец понял, что за странное чувство его душило. Он тогда снова обустроился на крыше, прихватив несколько подушек и плашку молока дл Ру Хи, и наблюдал за закатным небом. Но неожиданно Малик услышал воркование голубя, хотя ему уже несколько дней не присылали никаких посланий. Он спешно подскочил, на что Ру Хи, привыкшая к его странному поведению, даже ухом не повела, и достал голубя из клетки. Малик никому бы не признался, что пока он разворачивал послание, его пальцы подрагивали от волнения. Конечно, он надеялся, что это были вести об Альтаира. На фоне тех кошмаров, Малик очень переживал за него. Но послание оказалось от Аль-Муалима: тот сообщал, что скоро в Иерусалим прибудет Альтаир для выполнения важного задания и Малик должен предоставить ему не только помощь, но и пищу с кровом. Это было обычное предупреждение, такое присылали всем начальникам бюро перед каждым приездом всех ассасинов, но Малик не мог скрыть своей радости. Он подхватил Ру Хи на руку, прижал к себе и посмотрел на алеющее на горизонте небо.  
Малик очень надеялся, что они с Альтаиром смогут наконец поговорить и все выяснить.  
***  
Малик ошибся. Когда Альтаир появился в бюро, он был слишком собран и сосредоточен на задании, чтобы отвлекаться на другие разговоры. Он ничем не выдавал то, что между ними что-то происходило. Малик не мог понять, делал ли это Альтаир специально, потому что ему нужна была помощь в задании и просто уйти он не мог, как в прошлые встречи или же смирился. Малик тоже постарался отмахнуться от ненужных мыслей и сосредоточился на своих обязанностях.  
Заданием Альтаира был работорговец по имени Талал. Малик как раз недавно получил новые сведения про него от своих надежных информаторов, поэтому Альтаир ушел из бюро, точно зная, где искать Талала. Альтаира не было весь день и всю следующую ночь. К вечеру следующего дня до Малика дошли вести о том, что Талал был найден мертвым, а рабы освобождены. Но сам Альтаир не вернулся в бюро, видимо, предпочтя сразу отправиться в Масиаф. Это было предсказуемо, но все же неприятно. Малик посмотрел на притихшую на коленях Ру Хи и погладил ее по голове:  
– Все-таки осел – это я, – тихо произнес он. Ру Хи лишь повела ухом и сильнее свернулась в клубок. Видимо, она была согласна с Маликом.  
Стоило самому начать разговор или сделать еще что-то, чтобы Альтаир не думал, что Малик его ненавидел. Но Малик не сделал, едва ли не впервые в жизни чего-то испугавшись. Теперь оставалось надеяться, что скоро очередное задание снова приведет Альтаира в Иерусалим.  
А когда позже, в этот же день, Малик вышел во дворик, чтобы закрыть вход на замок, его внимание привлек небольшой сверток, лежащий возле бортика фонтана. Малик с подозрением взял его и хотел было открыть, но тут к ногам что-то упало. Малик перевел взгляд вниз и увидел окровавленное перо – свидетельство убийства Талала. А в свертке обнаружилась свежая рыба для Ру Хи.  
– Чертов Альтаир… – прошептал он, тяжело вздохнув и крепко зажмурившись.  
***  
Прежде, чем Альтаир вернулся в Иерусалим, прошел еще один месяц. Пальцы Малика уже не подрагивали от каждого послания, которое приносил почтовый голубь. Он почти смирился с тем, что они с Альтаиром так и не поговорят, оставив между собой глубокую, бездонную пропасть непонимания. Их ведь учили прятать свои чувства и эмоции. И Альтаир не зря считался лучшим среди всех братьев, даже не смотря на то, что ему было лишь двадцать шесть лет, он отлично умел скрывать абсолютно все. Но развернув очередное послание, Малик растерянно моргнул, уставившись на текст. В письме сообщалось, что на рассвете должен был прибыть Альтаир.  
Внутри все сразу же сжалось, словно в предвкушении. Малик почесал за ухом еще сильнее подросшую Ру Хи, которая устроилась у него на плечах и улыбнулся. Теперь Альтаир не сможет оставить после задания доказательства убийства во дворике и исчезнуть, Малик не позволит. Если нужно, он догонит Альтаира, свяжет и не отпустит, пока они все не выяснят.  
***  
Альатир появился очень шумно – он буквально ввалился в бюро, разбудив грохотом задремавших на подушках Малика и Ру Хи. Последняя выскочила перед Маликом, ощетинилась и громко зашипела.  
– Чему ты ее только учишь, – проворчал Альтаир, вставая с пола. Он неловко потянулся и принялся снимать с себя снаряжение.  
Малик, сонно щурясь, взял на руку Ру Хи, успокаивая ее, а Альтаир собрал все свое оружие и сложил рядом с подушками.  
– Если ты не против, то я немного посплю, – произнес он, снимая пояс и сапоги, – предыдущее задание оказалось сложнее, чем я предполагал. А чтобы справиться с Робером, мне нужна ясность ума.  
Малик только кивнул и собрался встать, чтобы уступить Альтаиру место, но тот неожиданно удержал его за плечо:  
– Здесь места хватит…– Альтаир посмотрел на успокоившуюся Ру Хи и устало улыбнулся, – на троих.  
Малик был настолько удивлен, что послушно улегся рядом и не стал спорить. Прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, когда они с Альтаиром вот так просто могли спать вместе. Малик думал, что не сможет заснуть, просто дождется, пока Альтаир провалится в сон и встанет, пойдет заниматься своими делами, подготовит нужные сведения. Но когда Ру Хи перебралась на грудь Альтаира и громко замурлыкала, а тот, спустя пару мгновений тихо засопел, Малик понял, что и сам засыпает…  
***  
Проснулся Малик от того, что на крыше громко ворковали голуби. Он открыл глаза и с удовольствием потянулся. На груди снова спала Ру Хи, согревая приятной тяжестью. Малик улыбнулся, осознав, что не видел сегодня никаких кошмаров и прекрасно выспался впервые за долгое время. Но тут Ру Хи прыгнула ему на живот и хорошее настроение Малика резко исчезло. Если это не Ру Хи была на груди, то кто? Малик осторожно посмотрел туда, где все еще ощущалась приятная тяжесть и удивленно замер: Альтаир обнимал его, перекинув руку через грудь, а сам уткнулся носом куда-то в шею Малику.  
Малик был настолько удивлен, в каком положении они спали, что не мог решить, хочет он сейчас разбудить Альтаира или лучше попытаться осторожно выпутаться из его объятий? Или вообще… остаться, пока Альтаир сам не проснется. Но за Малика все решила Ру Хи – она, в погоне за тенью, которая оказалась как раз на спине Альтаира, с громким фырканьем прыгнула за ней. Малик побоялся, что Альтаир, действуя на инстинктах, сейчас что-то сделает кошке, но тот устало вздохнул и перевернулся на спину, поймав убегающую Ру Хи за задние лапы:  
– Ты точно учишь ее плохому, – проворчал Альтаир, погладив затаившуюся Ру Хи по спине. – А теперь мне нужна информация про Робера, – он поднялся и принялся надевать снаряжение.  
Альтаир вел себя, словно ничего странного не случилось. Малик тоже постарался вести себя как обычно, но судя по взгляду Альтаира – у него выходило плохо. Но поговорить снова не получилось. Малик предоставил сведения, где искать Робера и Альтаир ушел. Хотя, Малик видел, что тот хотел что-то сказать, но в последний момент передумал.  
В итоге оказалось, что задание, на которое Альтаира послал Аль-Муалим было ловушкой. Вместо Робера де Самбле в его доспехах оказалась его помощница, женщина-тамплиер. Альтаир, в бешенстве вернулся в бюро, разрываемый противоречиями и, не зная, как лучше поступить. Помощница Робера рассказала многое, что заставило Альтаира усомниться в Аль-Муалиме. И прежде, чем отправиться за Робером, Альтаир убедил Малика помочь ему найти доказательства предательства их Повелителя, которому они столько лет служили верой и правдой. Малик не мог не согласиться. В тот момент он почему-то поверил Альтаиру.  
И пока Альтаир выслеживал и убивал Робера, тем самым приводя в исполнение свою месть, Малик искал доказательства. И именно поэтому Малик спустился туда, куда ни за какое бы золото не вернулся при других обстоятельствах и нашел то, о чем говорил Альтаир.  
Робер обронил под Храмом Соломона дневник, в котором записывал свои мысли и важные сведения. Среди них Малик и нашел имя Аль-Муалима. Их Повелитель был тамплиером, врагом, против которого они столько лет сражались. Малик с трудом справился со вспыхнувшим в душе гневом, но во время сумел обуздать его и собрать верных ему братьев. Они отправились в Масиаф и успели как раз во время – не приди Малик на помощь, Альтаир был бы уже мертв от рук загипнотизированных братьев, которых подчинил Аль-Муалим с помощью Частицы Эдема.  
Альтаир один отправился сражаться с Аль-Муалимом, Малик же отвлекал внимание на себя, стараясь не убивать своих невиновных братьев. Битва была тяжелой, но они смогли выстоять. Альтаир убил Аль-Муалима, но сам оказался тяжело ранен. Когда Малик с остальными освобожденными братьями нашли его в саду, одежда Альтаира от потерянной крови местами из белой превратилась в алую.  
Малик, увидев это, оцепенел от страха, осознав, что сбывается его самый страшный кошмар. Он пришел в себя только тогда, когда Альтаира подхватили на руки и быстро унесли в лазарет, а его самого насильно повели следом. Оказалось, что у Малика тоже было несколько ран на руке и боках, которые он совершенно не чувствовал из-за шока, Раны, правда, оказались неглубокими, но Малику все равно пришлось находиться в лазарете и беспомощно наблюдать, как лекари спешно пытаются спасти Альтаира.  
Смотреть на это оказалось выше сил Малика. Он с трудом дождался, пока ему остановят кровь и перевяжут раны, после чего сбежал в сад. Но увидев лужу крови прямо в центре, решил забраться в смотровую башню. Непривычно было подниматься, действуя одной рукой, но Малика гнала вперед бессильная злоба на самого себя.  
Остановился Малик лишь тогда, когда оказался на помосте для прыжков. Ветер трепал волосы и полы одежды, а по лицо против воли катились слезы. Малик знал, чем все закончится. Знал! Он столько раз видел это во сне…  
Малик сел на самый край помоста и посмотрел вдаль. Раздался крик орла, неизвестно чем потревоженного и Малик закрыл глаза. Он бы многое отдал сейчас, чтобы Альтаир выжил. Он не мог уйти, оставив Малика один на один с тем, что он сейчас чувствовал. Просто не мог!  
Орел снова закричал. Малик распахнул глаза и поднялся на ноги. Перед ним расстилалась… свобода. Сделай шаг и освободишься. Станет легче, не будет никаких чувств и терзаний. Малик уже было занес ногу, не ощущая впереди ничего, но почему-то остановился. Неожиданно он вспомнил смех Альтаира, когда Ру Хи первый раз сбежала от Малика к нему и лизнула в нос. Медовые и голубые глаза. Два совершенно разных существа, но одинаково дороги ему…  
Малик отшатнулся от края. Ему очень сильно не хватало Ру Хи, которая осталась в Иерусалиме. Малик в спешке закрыл бюро и даже не подумал забрать ее с собой. А если бы забрал, то чтобы с ней делал в бою? Он так задумался, что не услышал шагов позади себя.  
– Мастер Альтаир пришел в себя, – произнес один из учеников, имя которого Малик не знал, – и хочет видеть вас.  
Малик моргнул и обернулся.  
– Что? – прочистив горло, переспросил он, очень надеясь, что по его лицу ничего нельзя прочитать.  
– Мастер Альтаир пришел в себя и зовет вас, – снова повторил ученик.  
Малик кивнул, что понял, но заставить себя пойти следом не мог. В происходящее верилось с трудом. Он ведь столько раз видел, как Альтаир… Малик тряхнул головой и снова посмотрел на ученика.  
– Идемте же, – нетерпеливо позвал ученик.  
И лишь тогда Малик сделал шаг вперед. Он не хотел возвращаться в лазарет, слишком долго он там пробыл, пока заживала рука, но ради Альтаира Малик готов был переступить через это отвращение, лишь бы только поверить в то, что кошмар оказался всего лишь кошмаром.  
***  
Альтаир был настолько бледный, что кожа казалась практически белой. Почти такой же, как и его всегда идеальные одежды. Малик тихо приблизился к его постели и молча встал рядом, не решаясь потревожить заснувшего Альтаира. Но неожиданно тот со стоном пошевелился и открыл глаза, медовый цвет которых, казалось, даже побледнел.  
– Малик, – Альтаир едва заметно улыбнулся.  
– Не шевелись, – приказал Малик, его слова прозвучали куда грубее, чем он хотел, – твои раны могут открыться.  
– Я боялся, что умру, так и не попросив у тебя прощения, – тихо сказал Альтаир, скривившись от боли.  
– Тебе не за что просить прощения, Альтаир, – Малик положил свою ладонь поверх руки Альтаира, – ты уже не тот человек, каким был раньше. А на этого человека у меня нет причин злиться.  
– Я думал, ты меня ненавидишь, – с трудом вдохнув, прошептал Альтаир. Силы окончательно его покинули, и он готов был вот-вот заснуть. Малик надеялся, что заснуть, а не что-то другое.  
– Я бы назвал это чувство иначе, – так же тихо ответил Малик и на мгновение крепче сжал его руку, – махбуби*…  
Альтаир удивленно распахнул глаза и уставился на Малика, который почувствовал себя еще более неловко, чем когда только учился драться, из-за чего тут же встал и покинул лазарет. Кажется, он все-таки зря это сказал.  
Чего Малик не слышал, так это обессиленного «Малик, вернись!», прозвучавшего ему вслед.  
***  
Лекари старались, как могли и Альтаир выздоравливал. Медленно, но все-таки выздоравливал.  
Малик все еще оставался в Масиафе, потому что Гранд-мастера все еще не выбрали и кому-то нужно было разбираться с тем, что натворил Аль-Муалим. Он не сомневался, что когда Альтаир сможет твердо стоять на ногах, он займет это место, по праву. Но пока Малик временно разбирался с делами, а по ночам приходил в лазарет.  
Они с Альтаиром словно поменялись ролями, потому что днем у Малика не было времени, или же он просто не мог заставить себя прийти. Было бы слишком больно увидеть непонимание или презрение в таких родных глазах, а услышать упреки или оскорбления… Но и не приходить Малик не мог. Он слишком скучал по Альтаиру, чтобы добровольно отказаться от ночных посещений.  
Теперь Малик точно мог определить те странные чувства, которые душили его еще в бюро. Он влюбился. И не просто влюбился, а в мужчину, своего некровного брата…  
Обычно, когда Малик так глубоко задумывался, его отвлекала Ру Хи, за которой он послал учеников на второй день после победы над Аль-Муалимом. Она устраивалась рядом и то кусала за пальцы, то терлась носом об грудь, то сворачивалась клубком на коленях и мурлыкала, успокаивая Малика. И это была единственная радость, которая была у Малика в Масиафе, не считая любимой библиотеки и фиников из садов крепости.  
После того неудачного признания Малик твердо решил вернуться в Иерусалим, как только Альтаир встанет на ноги, и остаться со своим грехом один на один. Когда или теперь уже стоило думать «если» Альтаир будет сам выполнять задания и приезжать в бюро, Малик будет только предоставлять ему сведения и кров и ничего больше. Хватит с него мучений. Может, со временем ненужные и неправильные чувства пройдут сами собой и Малик сможет задуматься о том, чтобы взять в жены какую-нибудь скромную девушку. Хотя, кого он обманывал.  
***  
Через несколько недель в Масиафе начались изменения: раны Альтаира почти затянулись и он начал покидать лазарет, чтобы медленно гулять в саду. Малик был вынужден гулять с ним и рассказывать ему обо всем, что касалось Ордена и дел, которые тайно вел Аль-Муалим. Альтаир внимательно слышал, иногда задавая вопросы. К тому признанию они не возвращались, и Малик был очень благодарен Альтаиру за это. Возможно, им удастся сохранить хотя бы видимость дружбы.  
С началом этих мучительных, но в то же время и спасительных прогулок Малик начал готовиться к отъезду. Он постепенно собирал все свои вещи, чтобы больше никогда не возвращаться в Масиаф и осесть в Иерусалиме. Так было бы проще. Для Малика так точно.  
Но вот Ру Хи не делала жизнь Малка проще. Как только Альтаир стал гулять в саду, она стала сбегать и крутиться рядом с ним. И возвращалась – но чаще всего ее забирал Малик – лишь тогда, когда Альтаир засыпал. Малик ругался сквозь зубы, но запирать свою кошку не собирался. К тому же, Альтаир, играя с ней, заметно веселел и улыбался открыто и искренне. А Малик по-прежнему украдкой любовался его улыбкой, мечтая попробовать ее на вкус, за что потом проклинал себя.  
***  
Прошло еще несколько недель прежде, чем настал тот день, когда Альтаир наконец полностью выздоровел и впервые вышел на тренировку. Он не подпустил к кругу ни одного из учеников, выплескивая весь гнев на чучелах. Альтаир, видимо, посчитал, что его навыки недостаточно хорошо развиты, раз он получил такие серьезные раны и загонял себя до седьмого пота, уйдя из круга лишь с закатом.  
Ученики, наблюдавшие за Альтаиром, были рады и напуганы одновременно. Каждый хотел с ним сразиться, но все боялись, ведь это же был мастер Альтаир. Малик наблюдал за ними из окна библиотеки и тихо посмеивался, поглаживая устроившуюся на плече Ру Хи. Он уже готов был уехать, но решил дождаться того момента, когда Альтаир встанет во главе Ордена. Как только закончится церемония, Малик сразу покинет Масиаф навсегда.  
Но если не врать самому себе, то уезжать не хотелось. Масиаф всегда был его дом, но и остаться Малик не мог. Ему тяжело было видеть Альтаира и каждый день стараться избегать его. Малик вообще удивлялся, как Альтаир не убил его за такое признание. Видимо, в память о былой дружбе.  
– Ну что, красавица, – Малик отвернулся от окна, когда в круг зашли несколько учеников, и прошел к столу, поглаживая Ру Хи по голове, – скоро нам придется уехать. Знаю, как тебе не понравилась так корзинка, но придется потерпеть ее снова.  
Ру Хи недовольно фыркнула и спрыгнула с плеча Малика, куда-то убежав.  
Малик на это только закатил глаза и раскрыл книгу, которая лежала на столе, собираясь немного поработать перед сном.  
– И куда же это ты собрался? – раздался вдруг очень знакомый голос совсем рядом. Малик резко обернулся и практически столкнулся нос к носу с Альтаиром. – Я пока еще тебя никуда не отправлял.  
– Я решил вернуться в бюро, – твердо ответил Малик, стараясь смотреть Альтаиру прямо в глаза, но взгляд против воли соскальзывал на его губы с тонким белым шрамом. Малик нервно сглотнул, стараясь избавиться от мысли, как сильно он хочет прикоснуться к этому шраму своим языком.  
– Ты правда этого хочешь или просто решил сбежать? – прищурившись, спросил Альтаир.  
Малик промолчал, отведя взгляд. Альтаир был слишком проницательным. Вернее, стал. И сейчас его взгляд, казалось, смотрел, прямо в душу.  
– Значит, решил сбежать, – кивнул сам себе Альтаир. – И почему же, позволь спросить?  
Малик не выдержал. На него вдруг накатило глухое раздражение, напополам с затаенной болью и обидой. Он нервно сжал пальцы в кулак.  
– Да потому что я не могу видеть тебя каждый день! – Воскликнул Малик, толкнув Альтаира в грудь, но тот не подчинился и остался стоять на месте. – Ты должен ненавидеть меня, ты…  
– Ахыббак*…– с улыбкой произнес Альтаир, и грубо схватив ошарашенного Малика за грудки, притянул к себе и поцеловал. 

_Эпилог_  
– Ру Хи… – проворчал Малик, отмахиваясь от хвоста, который мелькал перед лицом, щекоча ему нос, – еще слишком рано. Я хочу спать, иди к Альтаиру.  
– Она вся в тебя, – с усмешкой произнес Альтаир, – и еще спит в своей корзине.  
Малик недовольно приоткрыл один глаз и увидел перед собой улыбающегося Альтаира, который держал в руках… перо. В следующий момент, тот оказался опрокинутым на спину, а Малик сидел сверху, прижимая коленями его локти. Отобрав перо, Малик с извращенным удовольствием принялся щекотать им Альтаира. А тот лишь смеялся и не пытался ничего сделать, хотя мог бы, Малик знал, на что он был способен. С годами его мастерство лишь росло.  
– Будешь еще мешать мне спать? – ворчливо спросил Малик. – Особенно, _перьями_?  
Он как-то имел глупость пожаловаться Альтаиру, что за время работы в бюро успел возненавидеть перья, потому что до появления Ру Хи, казалось, только они его и окружали.  
Альтаир в ответ лишь широко усмехнулся и, схватив его за шею, наклонил к себе и выдохнул прямо в губы:  
– Ты еще ни разу не жаловался, – и с наслаждением поцеловал, впиваясь в тонкие губы.  
Прежде, чем ответить, Малик улыбнулся в поцелуй, а потом ему стало совершенно не до мыслей, все его внимание занимал лишь Альтаир.  
Минул год с того самого вечера, который изменил их жизнь. Малика потом еще долго мучил вопрос о том, что было бы, если бы он все-таки уехал на несколько дней раньше? Как-то он спросил об этом Альтаира, а тот лишь закатил глаза и ворчливо ответил, что приехал бы в Иерусалим и сделал то же самое, что и тогда, в библиотеке. С тех пор Малик еще ни разу не пожалел, что остался в Масиафе.  
А когда Альтаир стал во главе Ордена, по праву занял место его советника и помощника. Малик часто шутил и называл себя его правой рукой, хотя Альтаир это и не любил. Все ассасины приняли Альтаира как Гранд-мастера, который со временем показал себя как разумный и справедливый Повелитель Ордена. С тех пор они вместе управляли Орденом и пытались расшифровать Яблоко. Но этого Альтаиру было недостаточно и иногда он, все еще не отвыкнув от прошлой жизни мастера-ассасина, оставлял на своем месте Малика и отправлялся выполнять сложные задания сам. Малик бесился, они могли ругаться из-за этого едва ли не до драки, но за то потом были долгие ночи нежных и чувственных извинений. Малик бы никогда не подумал, глядя на внешне сдержанного и скупого на эмоции Альтаир, что тот был способен на такое. Но он оказался способен на многое. В такие ночи они часто засыпали под утро. Хотя, и в обычные ночи не сказать, чтобы они засыпали рано, если только после выматывающе тяжелых дней.  
Иногда, когда Альтаир был увлечен какой-нибудь книгой или составлением Кодекса, Малик любовался им, забывая о своей работе. Он никогда бы не подумал, что сможет полюбить мужчину, ведь всем им с детства прививали, что это грех и нужно любить только женщину, но… но Малик ослушался. Или первым это сделал Альтаир? Теперь уже сложно понять, но они оба не жалели о своем выборе.  
Ведь… ничто не истинно – все дозволено. 

 

 

___________________________________________________________________________  
* Ру Хи – душа моя.  
* Махбуби – мой любимый.  
* Ахыббак – я люблю тебя.


End file.
